ALTERNATE ENDING FOR SLIP DOWN MEMORY ROAD
by obsessed-wit-kickin'-it
Summary: this a story about what would've happen in the episode of kickin'it slip down memory lane. enjoy! one-shot


**KIM P.O.V**

**_O.M.G … Jack just broke the world record for the most bricks broken from anyone under 15. He got this dojo name inside that book. Do you know how much people read that book on their toilets? Ewwww….. oh my gosh. A thought just occur to me. He got his memory back so he might remember what went down before the judge came._**

**_KIM: Jack that was amazing._**

**_JERRY: yea man that was swasome yo!_**

**_JACK: Thanks it feels great to be back._**

**_Rudy pushes past the guys._**

**_RUDY: Jack you had me so worried. I was about to put my crying boots on. What made your memory come back?_**

**_JACK: Just a warm smile from a special someone._**

**_EDDIE: who smiled at you jack?_**

**_JACK: well it was someone who had…._**

**_Jack was cut off by eddie saying….._**

**_EDDIE: BORING lets celebrate at Falaphel Phil's_**

**_JACK: you guys go ahead I want to speak to kim for a sec._**

**_MILTON: YOU DO KNOW THAT A GOAT COOKS THE FOOD? Milton says while walking with them to the entrance of Phil's._**

**_Ah crud just when I thought he forgot I was here he reels me back in like a fish. LIKE A FISH I TELL YOU!_**

**_KIM: We missed you? kim says to jack._**

**_Kim bites her bottom lip nervously._**

**_KIM: just one itsy-bitsy thing? Do you remember what happened before you feel and bumped your head?_**

**_JACK: lets see I remember you giving me a bracelet. You telling me that you think of us as more than friends. I remember you running out. Me running after you to tell you I feel the same way …._**

**_Jack was cut off by a confused looking kim._**

**_KIM: WOAH WOAH WOAH … repeat that last sentence again._**

**_Kim said with a non-believing look on her face. jack let out a loud sigh and took kim hands ready to admit all of his feelings to the girl that he loves._**

**_JACK: Listen kim. The day that we met I knew that you were a blessing sent to me from god. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. I knew I wanted be with you but I knew I was lucky just for you to call me your friend. That was all I wanted back then. As days went by and I couldn't call you mine was so hard._**

**_Jack went in his pocket and pull out the bracelet kim made him. He held it up for kim to see._**

**_JACK: now for this next part I need all the the luck in the world._**

**_Jack let out a chuckle before continuing._**

**_JACK: but now all of that is going to change._**

**_Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a long black box._**

**_JACK: Kimberly Ann Crawford would you be my girlfriend?_**

**_With that he pulled open the long box to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet with the words I love you on it._**

**_Kim was way beyond shock but she pushed that all to the side just to give him an answer._**

**_KIM: YES JACK I WOULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?_**

**_Jack got up and put the bracelet around Kim's hand. He looks at her to see she was on the verge of tears._**

**_JACK: what happen? He said concern edging from his voice._**

**_Kim shook her head rapidly_**

**_KIM: I'm not crying because I'm sad, its tears of joy jack._**

**_Jack wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked into them._**

**_JACK: I promise to never cheat on you or to look at another girl. Well that won't be a problem because truth be told you're the only girl I notice._**

**_Kim smiles at his comment. She then realized that he was leaning down and she was leaning up. She felt his breath on her lips. Soon they're lips touched and for both of them fireworks exploded. They break apart._**

**_BOTH: WOW!_**

**_JACK: now that was definitely worth the wait._**

**_Kim giggled before reconnecting the kiss. Only to be interrupted by the guys screaming._**

**_GUYS: WOAH! KICK PREVAILS_**

**_RUDY: FINALLY THEY ADMIT THERE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!_**

**_MILTON AND JERRY: I'VE HEARD TO MUCH OF AND I QOUTE JACK BREWER SAID "I LOVE HER MAN WHAT BETTER QUESTION HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND". _**

**_Kim looked at jack and jack blushed bright red. Kim chuckled and kissed his lips._**

**_KIM: I THINK IT IS SWEET THAT YOU LOVE ME._**

**_Jack slipped his hand around her waist the whispered in her ear._**

**_JACK: can I walk you home?_**

**_KIM: sure!_**

**_JACK: you don't know how good it is to finally call you mine._**

**_With that they turned away from the guy's celebration of them getting together, and started to walk to Kim's house in a comfortable and surprisingly happy silence. Once In front of Kim's house, jack faced her then said….._**

**_JACK: Can I take you out to dinner tonight?_**

**_KIM: SURE!_**

**_JACK: great! I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm. Wear something fancy to fit in with the place I'm taking you._**

**_KIM: OKAY! I guess I'll see you tonight._**

**_Jack gave Kim a kiss on the lips._**

**_JACK: see you later!_**

**_KIM: bye_**

**_Kim went inside her house. When she entered she leans on the door and slid down before saying_**

**_KIM: BEST DAY EVER!_**

**_THE END_**


End file.
